Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by MissSmolder
Summary: Two days after the ball, Klaus asks Caroline to meet him, and she for some reason agrees. So what happens when Klaus is running late and Caroline ends up passing the time with Elijah, making him wonder why it's taken him so long to get to know her in the first place?


**First Carlijah fic! Thanks for reading & I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Caroline didn't know why she had even agreed to this. It was stupid. And if her friends found out that she was even here she'd never hear the end of it.

But when Klaus had called yesterday and asked her to meet him today, for just ten minutes at least, she said yes before she could stop herself. There was definitely something intriguing about him, she couldn't deny that. And when she was around him she sometimes got a feeling she couldn't quite give a name to.

Which was a part of the reason why she was standing here. Outside the Mikaelson's front door.

She let out a breath and hesitantly knocked, praying it wouldn't be Esther or Rebekah. Kol could probably be bad too.

She instead found herself in front of an unfamiliar face as the door was opened by who she had to assume was one of Klaus' hybrids. A bitter feeling over Tyler rose up in her and she tried to push it away. The last thing she probably needed to do was yell at Klaus again.

The female hybrid smiled at her expectantly.

"I'm here to see Klaus." Caroline said awkwardly.

Her smile became more tight lipped. "Right. You're Caroline. Come on in."

Caroline stepped inside and the girl shut the door behind her. "So is he-"

"Nice meeting you." The girl turned to walk away.

"Ok. You too." She mumbled. Well she obviously had one friend here. It really wasn't a far stretch to assume that most of Klaus' female hybrids were attracted to him though.

Caroline felt her phone suddenly vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Klaus. She had saved his number after he called her yesterday, guessing he would probably do it again. She didn't even bother asking how he had gotten hers. _Sorry love I got a bit caught up in things. Mind waiting for me? I promise it will be 10 minutes at the most._

She typed back a quick "sure".

"Great." She sighed aloud. What was she going to do here for ten minutes other than just stand right here in the foyer awkwardly?

She tilted her head up as she heard someone padding down the stairs not too far from in front of her. "Caroline. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Elijah." She did a half wave. This was only the second time they had ever even spoken to each other, with the first being at the ball, so she wasn't exactly comfortable around him. But having him here instead of just being alone had put her slightly at ease. And there was something about him that she liked, he had that old school kind of charm that girls tend to love.

"You're supposed to be meeting my brother?" She nodded. "But he's not here right now?"

"Yeah, apparently he's running late." She gestured to her phone.

"Ah. Well I was about to go out, but I could keep you company until he gets here?"

"No it's ok, you don't have to do that."

"Alright, but if I don't Rebekah might end up coming downstairs herself."

"Yeah you should probably stay actually."

He gave her a slight smile. "I thought you might say that. Would you like to have a seat?" He gestured off to the side to what looked like a living room, with a couch and chairs. It seemed almost weird being here with the house back to normal after the way it had looked for the ball.

She followed after him and took a seat on the couch after he sat down in one of the chairs, hoping this wouldn't be too awkward.

Then she caught him looking at her. "What?"

He had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm sorry to be blunt, but do you actually like my brother, Caroline?"

She sucked in a breath. "I actually have no idea."

He nodded as if to say he understood.

And then the thought of it all made her laugh. "Can you imagine if I actually really did though? And I had to tell Elena and Damon, and Stefan, and _Bonnie. _Oh my gosh."

He grinned and shook his head. "Just the look on Elena's face would be enough for me."

"I know right?"

"Stefan might have some kind of jealous fit though, on the inside at least."

"What?"

"You've seen the way he and Klaus are with each other. This war they've been waging is like one big lovers spat."

Her eyes lit up. She had been thinking that this whole time, but she couldn't think of someone to say it to who she didn't think would just laugh in her face or deny deny. "You see that too?"

"Absolutely. They're ridiculous with each other."

"Yeah, there's way too much heat there for it to not seem obvious."

"I agree."

"So, how's the whole reunited family thing going?" She noticed the surprised look on his face after she asked. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that-It's been nice, I've missed them. I am afraid that my mother's intentions are not entirely honorable though."

"Isn't she?" Caroline looked around.

"No, Kol and Rebekah are the only ones here. And they're also suspicious."

"Your mom seems kind of intense, no offense."

"None taken. I generally feel the same way."

"Really? My mom can be pretty intense too. Especially when she first found out about me."

"Yes doesn't your mother hunt vampires?"

"Yeah…It's kind of been a long road."

"I can imagine. I don't see how it could be hard for her to get past that with you though, you're one of the most pleasant people I've ever met."

She couldn't help it as a ridiculous smile spread across her face. "Thank you. You're definitely the most charming person I've ever met. And it's in the charm the pants off of you kind of way." She titled her eyes down.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Of the highest order."

He smiled at her in an almost admiring way. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

He stood and walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. "Well you have quite the selection to choose from. Apparently we're building a liquor supply that can challenge Damon's."

She walked over to him and peeked in the cabinet. "Well I think you're pretty close to winning. If Damon asks, I'll have to deny that though."

"Well of course." He placed a drink in her hand.

She took a sip and felt it burn in her throat. "What is this?"

"It's a mix that Rebekah concocted a little over a hundred years ago. It's kind of become a personal favorite of mine."

"I think I like it."

She drank some more down and took the opportunity to study Elijah while he was busy fixing his own drink. He was definitely good looking. What was with this family's genes anyway?

Caroline got lost in her thoughts though and forgot to stop looking. She was caught. "What is it?"

She pursed her lips. "I just think you're interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well, unfortunately I can't help but be fascinated by all of you. You've just been so many places and done so many things, well, except for maybe Finn. Has Kol been staked for a long time too?"

He nodded. "I am grateful for the ability to have been born over a thousand years ago but still be standing here talking to you right now, but sometimes I hate it. It can be a very lonely existence."

"I know what you mean by that."

"You don't really seem like you're alone that often Caroline."

"You can be around people and still feel lonely though, right?"

He gave her a strange look. "I suppose you're right. You know, I really don't know how I haven't talked to you until these last few days with all the time I've spent in this town."

"You were probably caught up with Elena like everyone else." She finished off the rest of her drink.

"And you honestly think there aren't people caught up on you Caroline?"

She shrugged. "Things don't really ever pan out for me."

"Me either." He said quietly.

They locked eyes at the same time. Her eyes briefly landed on his lips and she found herself setting her glass down. She let her arms go slack by her side and tilted her chin up, only slightly closing the distance between them. She wanted to know if Elijah was thinking the same thing she was.

Just as his hand was lightly placing itself under her chin along her neck, she heard the front door open. They both quickly distanced themselves. They shared one more look before Klaus entered the room.

"Caroline." He smiled at the sight of her. "Thank you for waiting sweetheart. Elijah."

He kept his eyes on his brother. "I figured it would be better for me to keep Miss Forbes company while she was waiting than Rebekah."

"I agree."

Elijah nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk then."

He spared Caroline another glance before turning and walking out.

And she couldn't help but watch him go, wishing their moment had gone uninterrupted and wondering what would have happened if it had. She was already having enough trouble wrapping her mind around what had just happened. And here was Klaus, waiting for her to turn her attention back to him.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air. _

_Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare._

_Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere._

_Nothing scares me anymore._

_Kiss me hard before you go._

_I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
